


fumble

by whatisausername



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Decisions, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Shots, Cheating, Drunk Blow Jobs, Kuroo being Kuroo, Literally Just Pure Smut, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisausername/pseuds/whatisausername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a really, really bad judgment call on both their parts. Or rather, a long line of bad judgment calls, each successive one being somehow worse than the one prior. It had all erupted into the whatever it was that was happening - what a huge fucking mistake.</p><p>But it felt really good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fumble

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really sorry for this.

It was a really, really bad judgment call on both their parts. Or rather, a long line of bad judgment calls, each successive one being somehow worse than the one prior. It had all erupted into the whatever it was that was happening - what a huge fucking mistake.

But it felt really good. 

Or rather, Akaashi felt really good. Specifically his mouth, hot and wet and wrapped around Kuroo's cock and sucking hard. He didn't think he could possibly be harder right now, what with the way Akaashi's lips were red and swollen when his mouth released his shaft, mouth hanging open and breathless, his hand pumping Kuroo as he tried to regain said breath; he was wrong. The way Akaashi tucked his hair behind one ear so gingerly, before moving back down to deepthroat him once more, this time with eyes, lazy and sharp and feline, cutting up and staring directly at him as he sunk down. 

Yeah, that went straight to his cock.

"You're so fucking hot, Akaashi." Kuroo slurred, twining his fingers into the boy's soft hair, grabbing a fistful and guiding him. He felt that tongue slide along the underside of his shaft that was shoved down his best friend's boyfriend's throat, before Akaashi pulled off once more, his shoulders rising and falling as he panted. "Kinda jealous that Bokuto has you all to himself most of the time."

"Ah, yeah. . ." Akaashi hummed, kissing up the inside of Kuroo's thigh. His head was so hot, swimming in steam and feeling like he was set to burst. He buried his face there, feeling like he might pass out any minute. 

"He doesn't have me right now, though." 

His inebriated mind had the shred of decency to feel a tinge of guilt at those words, like a small pinprick; it was forgotten just as quickly. He looked back up to Kuroo, his fingers wrapping back around his long shaft and tugging languidly. 

Kuroo moaned audibly, but it was swallowed up by a warm mouth being pressed sloppily to his. They both wondered fleetingly how'd they'd ever even gotten into this situation.

Oh well.

\---

It had been a few hours earlier. Bokuto had already left to go visit relatives outside of Tokyo, leaving Akaashi to watch his apartment with nothing more than a kiss on the cheek, a half-eaten bag of candy, and a few DVDs as an apology for having to leave on such short notice. Akaashi didn't mind much - it wasn't the first time he'd slept over at Bokuto's place, though it would certainly be the first time doing it alone. 

Popping in one of the DVDs and letting it play, Akaashi kicked back, half-watching the movie and half-scrolling through his cellphone idly. He'd already resigned to the fact that this weekend wouldn't be the most eventful. That was okay. Akaashi liked the quiet, and -

"Yo! Bokuto! I've got a surprise for you!"

Really, Kuroo? 

Akaashi furrowed his brows as the banging on the door continued. He recognized the voice immediately, and knew that because it was Kuroo, there was a very slim chance that merely ignoring him would make him go away. With a sigh, he pushed himself up from the couch and found his way to the door, undoing the latch and opening it enough to peer out. 

"Bokuto isn't home."

Kuroo's face fell.

"Ah, seriously? Did he already leave?"

Akaashi nodded, and the other boy ran fingers through his tousled hair.

"Geez, I didn't think he was leaving until tomorrow. We were gonna party."

Akaashi resisted rolling his eyes. Of course 'party' consisted of them getting plastered, playing video games, gorging themselves on pizza, and singing karaoke until the crack of dawn.

"I already ordered the pizzas, too." Kuroo came dejectedly, pushing his way inside. Akaashi cocked an eyebrow. He wasn't going to get stuck paying for the pizza, and so he closed the door behind Kuroo. It wouldn't be horrible to have company, and Kuroo was a far better choice than most.

"I wouldn't mind pizza."

Kuroo smiled, lips parting into a rakish grin.

"I brought booze, too."

Akaashi shrugged.

\---

"I want to try something." Kuroo explained, taking another sip of his drink. Akaashi leaned forward, sipping on a bit of water instead. He'd already gone through one or two drinks, and he didn't want to admit he was a lightweight - his head was already beginning to throb, his inhibitions slipping away from him.

As Kuroo told him, Akaashi found himself surprised by his own response.

A simple "uh, sure", and he pulled his t-shirt up over his head. Kuroo seemed to give him a lewd once-over, and Akaashi ignored the way those narrowed eyes made his spine prickle with heat.

"Lay back, and close your eyes. Just trust me." 

Great idea, Akaashi thought sarcastically, but did precisely as he was told, laying back against one arm of the couch, his arms propping himself up as he forced his eyes to stay shut. He heard glass clinking, and liquid being poured. He was getting impatient.

That was when he felt Kuroo slide between his legs, one hand skating dangerously close to his inner thigh. He silently prayed that his body wouldn't betray him, thought it seemed it was already beginning to, with the way his heartbeat seemed to quadruple, his pulse throbbing in his ears. Kuroo seemed to notice his panicking, that hand now stroking his knee soothingly. 

"You're good." He murmured, and Akaashi gasped, feeling something cool hit just below his collar, and stream down his chest, pooling in his navel. His eyes shot open, and he looked down just in time to see Kuroo dip down and lick up his abdomen, before curling his tongue and lapping up the clear golden liquid. Kuroo's lip then closed around his navel, teeth scraping over sensitive flesh as he sucked a nice red bruise into Akaashi's pale skin. When the taller boy released with a 'pop', he looked up at Akaashi, his expression unreadable. Akaashi was staring back, his breath hitching in arousal. There was a long moment, yet neither of them seemed to be able to process a single coherent thought, their minds already too flushed and addled to realise where they were headed. 

Kuroo was the first one to break it, looking away a bit guiltily and filling up the shot glass as he forced a laugh. It rang a bit hollow and awkward, as he all but shoved the glass into Akaashi's hands, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Yeah, he'd just done a body shot off his best friend's boyfriend. And had gotten way too into it. And had given him a really nice hickey right there on his stomach. Kuroo groaned as he mentally filed that one away under his ever-growing list of idiot things he'd done.  
Akaashi took the glass, knocking it back quickly before shoving it back into Kuroo's hands. 

"Do it again." Akaashi demanded, his voice much lower than he intended. Kuroo balked, suppressing a shudder as the boy blinked slowly up at him, tapping a finger against his collarbone. 

"Do it again, here." He repeated, and Kuroo's breath hitched. The way Akaashi stared at him made him swallow his hesitations. He quickly poured another glass. Akaashi didn't close his eyes this time, watching as Kuroo fumbled with the bottle, his eyes a bit glassy before they came into focus, staring right at Akaashi, who blinked slowly up at him. Kuroo suppressed a groan; Akaashi had no idea how sexy he looked right now.  
This time, Kuroo went slower, pouring the tequila in a slow trickle that pooled in the jut of his collarbone. He didn't pour all of it, instead moving the glass away and drawing circle with his tongue around the pool of alcohol once or twice, Akaashi's breath hitching again at the feeling of that hot mouth - oh.

He didn't hold his moan back this time, when Kuroo's mouth fixed over him once more. The cool feeling of the liquid was quickly gone, replaced by the hot suction and bruising scrape of teeth as Kuroo marked him again. He felt a little rivulet of the stuff escape, trickling off to the side. Kuroo chased it with his tongue, licking it up before it could drip down onto the cushions. 

"Fuck." Akaashi breathed, his fingers gripping harder in Kuroo's hair - which he didn't recall himself grabbing in the first place. The taller boy didn't let up this time, sucking a trail of marks all up his shoulder, back to his neck, where he sunk his teeth in. With a loud, shameless cry, Akaashi's legs automatically wrapped around Kuroo's waist, his ass grinding against the other's crotch as he pulled him closer. 

"Kuroo -" Akaashi whispered, his voice trembling as the other boy all but devoured his throat, leaving a nice trail of hickeys decorating one side of his chest. He could feel Kuroo getting hard, his erection pressed right up against his ass. Things were getting out of hand quickly, and the only thing Akaashi could think to do was drag Kuroo's lips from his neck and pull them over his in a sloppy, open mouthed kiss that tasted like booze and bad decisions. 

It tasted a lot better than it had any right to.

It didn't take long for them to start rolling their hips against each other, Kuroo grinding him hard into the couch, which knocked against the wall each time they moved. Akaashi could feel his neck throbbing in every spot where Kuroo's mouth had been, like searing coals pressed against his skin. Soon, he pulled away, throwing his head back to get much-needed air into his lungs, the balmy shared breaths between them being all too stifling for his head that was already foggy and fading, yet buzzing with arousal. He felt Kuroo's sloppy kissing along his jaw, moving slowly downwards before he saw a hand reach behind him, plucking the half-empty shot glass up and trickling the rest of it down Akaashi's chest. 

"So - fucking - sexy," Kuroo breathed out against Akaashi's skin, as he lapped up the remaining alcohol, and let the glass clink to the floor. "Wanna fuck you so bad." He blurted out, wiping his mouth on the back of his arm, and looming over Akaashi with a grin like a hungry animal. Akaashi gulped.

"I want your cock in my mouth." He deadpanned, his eyes lidded and darker than usual.

The bluntness was a little too much for Kuroo, who could only growl, shaking his head in disbelief. He wondered if it was the alcohol, or if Akaashi was always so filthy. 

He adored it.

"I think we can arrange that." Kuroo said with a snort, and pulled himself away from Akaashi and seated himself with his legs spread as the other moved between them, standing there for a moment. Akaashi lingered there, looking down at Kuroo, licking his lips as his fingertips brushed against the dark denim of the other boy's jeans, which looked to be painfully tight by now. He'd forgotten why he stopped, lost in the action of watching Kuroo squirm as he put more strength behind those fingers, tracing around the contours of the taller boy's erection.

"Take your shirt off." Akaashi ordered, walking his fingers up to the hem of Kuroo's jeans with one hand, as the other palmed at him through his jeans. Kuroo didn't hesitate in pulling the black v-neck up and over his head, and tossing it off to the side. Akaashi hummed in appreciation as he skated his palm over Kuroo's waist, feeling his abs flex as he rolled his hips slowly against his hand. The taller boy had such a nice body, all long limbs strapped with muscle - Akaashi couldn't wait to feel those strong arms pinning him down. 

When he finally sank down to his knees, Akaashi leaned forward and unzipped Kuroo's fly with his teeth, tugging the jeans down just enough so that he could bury his face between the boy's legs, mouthing against his erection through tight black briefs. Kuroo let out a throaty groan, his head lolling to one side as he watched Akaashi intently. 

"I always thought you'd look good on your knees." Kuroo said, fingers brushing Akaashi's hair back as the boy tugged his rock hard shaft free. Kuroo let out a shaky breath, spreading his legs even more as Akaashi knelt on the floor, already jerking him, wetting his parted lips like he couldn't wait to taste the cock in his hand. 

When warm heat envelops him, Kuroo throws his head back, Akaashi not even waiting for him to adjust to the feeling before he's bobbing, the most obscene sounds coming from him and Kuroo thinks he might just come right then - God, he's half afraid he might, with how good a job Akaashi is doing at sucking his cock. 

He didn't know what it was; maybe it was how Akaashi's mouth felt like the hottest he'd ever been in, or the fact that he moved so fast, using his tongue and teeth and hands in such rapid succession that it was like a whirlwind of way too fucking much. 

Either way, Akaashi was damn well making a show of it, fingers splayed and massaging circles on Kuroo's thighs as he stared up at him, dark eyes glistening with wetness as he deepthroated him, moaning around his cock as it stretched and slid down this throat. The vibrations alone were enough to set Kuroo's nerves alight. 

It was too good.

Akaashi pulled back, his chest heaving as he gasped for air, his lips red and raw and his fingers wrapped around his length and jerking him off, a pleased and lazy smile on his face at how flushed and wrecked Kuroo looked.  
"You wanna fuck my mouth? I can take it."

"Wanna come all up inside it, too," Kuroo groaned, his hand loosening from Akaashi's hair, and moving down to thumb at his lower lip. Akaashi ran his tongue lightly over the digit, his breath still a bit ragged. 

Kuroo watched Akaashi's pink tongue flick out over his finger, felt the hot breath roll over his skin like blistering summer air. Then the boy turned away, inhaling heavily through his nose before he kissed the wet head of Kuroo's cock, sloppy and open-mouth and trailing all the way down to the base, his fingers squeezing and stroking everywhere his mouth wasn't. 

Before Kuroo knew it, Akaashi's lips were back to being stretched around his cock, sinking down and not stopping until he could feel the shaft throbbing in his throat. Twisting his fingers in Kuroo's, Akaashi brought them up to grip his hair, their eyes meeting and Akaashi arching how brows slightly like some sort signal. 

It was enough for Kuroo to get the memo, and the boy thrusted once, twice, feeling Akaashi swallow around him, gagging slightly before Kuroo continued. Kuroo could feel his orgasm building, and he couldn't remember ever being this hot and this turned on for someone. 

He watched his member disappear over and over past those red lips, and felt Akaashi's warm tongue lave over the thick, pulsing vein as a bit of drool dripped down his cheek and onto his thighs, which seemed to be trembling slightly with the exertion. He noticed the other boy's hand stroking himself, his boxers already wet with precum. 

"You really love choking on my cock, huh?" Kuroo teased, not expecting to receive an answer anytime soon. Akaashi moaned in agreement as Kuroo thrusted up into his mouth ruthlessly, his fingernails digging into Kuroo's stomach and dragging down, leaving angry red trails in their wake. 

It was true - he was thoroughly enjoying getting his face fucked by the attractive boy above him, loving the obscene feeling of having his lips and knees rubbed raw - he was so hot for Kuroo right now, every nerve in his body on fire as he stroked himself, feeling his own end coming as well.

"Gonna come," Kuroo warned, loosening his grip until it was Akaashi bobbing on his own once more. The boy was so close, not willing to stop just yet until he was coming too. He glanced up, seeing Kuroo grit his teeth and stare back down at Akaashi with the most smoldering gaze he'd ever seen. He knew Kuroo was coming, could feel his cock pulsing and something warm slide down his throat. It sent Akaashi over the edge too, the boy coming hard in his pants with his lips still wrapped around Kuroo's cock.  
He pulled off Kuroo's cock quickly enough to take the rest of his load to the face, hot streaks of seed decorating his face and dripping down over parted, swollen lips. Akaashi collapsed with his cheek against Kuroo's thigh, as the taller boy lay back with his head reeling from the force of his orgasm and the buzz of the alcohol combined. 

For a while he sat with one hand tangled in Akaashi's hair, his eyes trained on the ceiling that spun above his eyes, basking in the afterglow of what was probably the greatest blowjob he'd ever received in his entire life.  
After spending a considerable time coming down, he felt his ability to form semi-coherent thought return to him. In the wake of the afterglow, he found himself sobering up in the form of thinking over all the choices he'd made in the last twenty minutes. Bad idea - with a groan, he ran his hand through his hair, staring down at the boy still between his legs. He didn't even realise Akaashi had come too. The thought made Kuroo shiver, and the creeping regret was staved back for a moment more.

However, he stashed that detail away for later, instead reaching down to thumb Akaashi's chin, tilting his head up. He didn't need to say anything - Akaashi rose on his own, stepping off to the side slowly and sinking down onto the couch beside Kuroo, and wrapping his arms around the boy's neck. They made out, sloppy and hard kisses as Kuroo guided him back, his tongue doing everything right while Akaashi just took it, completely overwhelmed when the taller boy pulled away, leaving him red-faced and panting and flat against the couch.

"Wher-" Akaashi nearly questioned, seeing Kuroo tuck himself back into his briefs and shimmy out of his jeans. He walked off towards the kitchen.

"I want more pizza." He waved back, smirking at Akaashi over his shoulder. Akaashi just stared for a while in amazement, before grunting and pushing himself up. On the way, he grabbed Kuroo's discarded shirt, burying his face in it and wiping away the evidence of their previous activity, which was beginning to dry uncomfortably on his skin.

"So, Akaashi," Kuroo began, taking a bite of pizza and chewing it before he continued with his mouth full, "how long have you wanted my dick?"

"You know, without the pizza, that might've actually been hot." Akaashi said with a grimace, watching as the taller boy somehow managed to shove the entire crust into his mouth, the wash it down with a sip of beer.

"Wan shome?" Kuroo offered, holding out the beer with one hand, as his other dove in for another slice of pizza. Akaashi reached for the bottle sipping and leaning against the counter, his eyes travelling over the hickeys the taller boy had left decorating his stomach and trailing up to where he couldn't even see them anymore. By the way his neck throbbed with (not entirely unwelcome) pain, he could tell Kuroo had done a number on him. 

He almost didn't notice that the other had abandoned the slice of pizza, shoving the box aside and sliding in front of Akaashi. Long fingers trailed down his sides, Kuroo bodily trapping him against the counter. The surface of it felt cool against his bare skin. 

"You never answered me though." Kuroo whispered, words Akaashi felt like a ghost against the whorl of his ear. It made him shudder. His drunk mind couldn't quickly process exactly what Kuroo meant, not when it was half-fixed on the way the taller boy was skating his fingers down the small of Akaashi's back, uncoordinated touches eager to feel and dip below the waistband of his shorts, but never going too far. Akaashi wanted him to, but Kuroo wanted an answer. 

An unintelligent "huh" was all the boy could muster. 

"I said - " Kuroo began, pressing a wet, searing kiss to Akaashi's temple, before pulling back and letting his hot breath roll down the other's neck. "How long have you wanted me to fuck you?"  
Akaashi whimpered a bit at that, and noticed himself touching back, his hand against Kuroo's flat, taut stomach, all long and tight and toned, just like the rest of his body. He didn't know the answer to that, didn't know how to answer.

"You got off just from sucking my cock." Kuroo pressed, and Akaashi melted a bit more, feeling the taller boy grope his ass through his shorts. There were very few times he'd ever been so boneless, didn't remember ever being so weak at the knees. Having Kuroo so close ignited a hot pressure like pins and needles behind his eyes, made his throat feel like it was full of smoke. Akaashi was far too turned on now, hadn't gotten enough of Kuroo, not yet. He grabbed at Kuroo's neck, pulling his head down and mashing their lips together

Kuroo laughed and hoisted Akaashi atop the counter, all but shoving his tongue down the other boy's throat and grinding him into the hard surface once more. Before long, he felt Kuroo fumbling to grab Akaashi tight, hoisting him up. Akaashi merely wrapped his legs around harder, relishing as he felt Kuroo getting hard all over again against his ass. Before he knew it, the door to the bedroom was nudged open, and he was falling back against linen sheets. 

"Your mouth tastes like pepperoni." Akaashi said, watching the taller boy crawl over him and tug down his shorts. 

"And you taste like my jizz, so we're even." Kuroo retorted with a sharp bite to Akaashi's neck, before going back to mouthing his way along the underside of the boy's jaw. Akaashi helped Kuroo drag his boxers off, kicking them away before reaching to do the same to Kuroo's own. 

Kuroo pulled back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as his eyes dragged shamelessly over the body below him. Akaashi tried to ignore it, looking away flustered and reaching for the bedside table to find lube.

"Fuckin' love your thighs," Kuroo praised, and suddenly he was there, kissing up the inside of Akaashi's thighs. "Wanna watch them shake while you ride me." His mouth closed over a patch of skin, sucking hard before his lips travelled up higher, and he did it again and again. 

It was messed up - how much Akaashi loved watching the taller boy mark him, how little his drunk mind cared as to how the hell he was going to explain the bruises and bitemarks. He almost forgot the bottle of lube clenched in his hand, until he nearly smacked himself in the face with it trying to stifle a moan. He quietly tossed it onto the sheets near Kuroo, before falling back down against the bed.  
Warm hands on his knees pushed his legs apart. He could hear Kuroo scoff lightly, and he glanced down, following the taller boy's eyes.

"You know, that's pretty hot." Kuroo reached for the lube with one hand, as his other hand poked at Akaashi's knee, which stung lightly from rug burn. "Maybe you should bring your kneepads next time I've got you on your knees for me." 

Kuroo was lucky enough to catch the kick that was aimed at him, instead grabbing Akaashi's ankle and hooking it over his shoulder. He dipped down, capturing Akaashi's lips. Akaashi kissed back as hard as he could manage, gasping lightly when the taller boy bit down on his lower lip, and again as he felt two slick fingers slide up between his ass cheeks, prodding him lightly. 

"How do you want it?" Kuroo whispered, slowly sinking his fingers in. It might have been more uncomfortable, had he been sober, but Akaashi simply let out a long, dry moan, gripping onto Kuroo's back and digging in his nails. Kuroo didn't wait before moving his hand, fingering and scissoring and grinding knuckle-deep inside of the boy.

"F-fuck," Akaashi breathed, his voice higher than he would have liked as Kuroo pressed hard over his prostate, his fingers hitting again and again until Akaashi was groaning like a slut, the sounds lost as they made out with sloppy, drunk movement, his legs quivering already. It wasn't fair how good Kuroo was, reducing him to this state, only a step or two above verbally begging for his cock - he was so hot for him it hurt.

"Any way - " The boy started, his forehead pressed against Kuroo's, his fingers tangling in messy black hair, " - just do it."

"Aw, you should be a bit nicer to the guy who's about to fuck your brains out." Kuroo chided, and suddenly Akaashi was being flipped over and held flat against the sheets. He could feel Kuroo's hands moving down his spine, pressing him there while he rubbed his erection against Akaashi's thighs. 

"You wanna bite the pillow while I rail you?"

God, yes, Akaashi thought, and Kuroo must've read his mind because he didn't say anything else before slicking up his cock, some of the lube dripping onto the backs of Akaashi's thighs. He watched Kuroo's hand run over his shaft a few times, before that hand was suddenly grabbing his wrists and pinning them hard above his head, as the other guided his long cock into Akaashi. 

"O-oh - " Akaashi felt him slide in almost completely, tilted up his hips and pressed back with vigor, trying to sink more of him inside. 

"So fucking good." Kuroo mouthed against the back of Akaashi's neck, pulling back and thrusting hard into that tight heat. Akaashi choked back an obscene sob, rolling his hips back against Kuroo's, fucking himself on Kuroo's cock and feeling like he was about to pass out for the second time that night. He didn't remember ever feeling so full, so split wide as Kuroo picked up his pace until his cock was disappearing over and over again up Akashi's ass - and suddenly, Akaashi found he couldn't remember anything save for the feeling of the taller boy's cock.

Kuroo was right - Akaashi bit down hard on the pillow, ashamed at how loud he was moaning, Kuroo's cock pushing them out of his throat each time he fucked into him, his body feeling like jelly but moving on its own. He could feel the sweat beading on the small of his back, could feel Kuroo licking up his spine, probably leaving more hickeys he'd have to look at in the mirror and remember how hard he'd gotten fucked, how good it had been. 

Akaashi could feel his orgasm coming quick, building up as Kuroo's cock railed into him in quick, deep strokes, slamming his prostate with each thrust and effectively reducing Akaashi to a undignified puddle. He could feel tears forming in the corners of his eyes, couldn't even imagine how loud he must be screaming, knowing the moans spilling out were just tearing up his already rubbed-raw throat. Kuroo muttered things against his spine, panting hard and thrusting behind him.

"Kur-Kuroo - fuck - aah!" Akaashi groaned desperately, panting obscenely. Oh god, he was going to die, right now, all because Kuroo Tetsurou's cock was too good, and -  
"So good, babe." Kuroo grunted, pulling out. Akaashi whimpered loud, his head whipping around.

"N-no, fuck - don't stop," He begged, but Kuroo was wrapping his arms around him, hauling him over so Akaashi was straddling his lap, facing away from him. Akaashi looked over his shoulder at Kuroo, seeing the boy staring at him so obscenely, stroking his cock with his eyes slitted dangerously, a smirk across his face.

"Told you - I wanna see you ride me." He hissed, and Akaashi could barely think, could barely do anything other than wrap a hand around Kuroo's cock and impale himself on it, shuddering and shaking as he rode Kuroo hard. It was so much deeper now, and Kuroo's palms skated up and down his trembling thighs, feelings them flex as he rode.

"You look so damn perfect," Kuroo groaned, his fingers gripping onto Akaashi's with bruising force, hoisting him up just enough and ramming his hips upwards.

"O-oh fu - mmmm!" Akaashi bit down hard on the flesh of his knuckle, didn't think he could be split any wider than this, bouncing up and down on Kuroo's cock. He could feel himself drooling, didn't care because it felt so fucking good getting fucked like this, Kuroo's thrusts erratic and uncontrolled so - fucking -amazing -

Akaashi could barely move as he came hard, could barely register long, strong arms wrapping around him, pulling him back and coming deep inside him, their hot, sweat-sticky bodies pressed obscenely together.  
"Holy fuck."

Neither was sure which one of them had breathed it, both thinking, both heads reeling and far from sober, teetering on the brink of consciousness as the afterglow set in.

They panted for a while, Akaashi's head swimming as he mouthed words but they didn't come, only flopping off to the side uselessly, burying his face in the cool pillow to try and come down. Kuroo eventually rolled himself over, deciding against curling an arm around the other boy - it wasn't his style. 

Shoving himself off the bed, he found his briefs, swiped them off the floor, and made his way to the bathroom. 

What a mess, Kuroo thought, turning the faucet and letting cold water race down his back.

**Author's Note:**

> *disclaimer: i really don't condone cheating or anything, nor do i believe drinking excuses it. this is a work of fiction, please be kind to your significant others/
> 
> plz COMMENT and KUDOS if you liked because i dont write often and id maybe like some motivation to write more??
> 
> also I've been considering writing a follow-up to this about Bokuto's reaction? but we'll see


End file.
